


Quality Time

by Jellymnt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dads need quality time together, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Blood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellymnt/pseuds/Jellymnt
Summary: Not much of a summary other than it's a fluffy wing-fic.un-beta'd





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wow, so this is my first time posting here, you can just call me Jelly. I hope to create more fics and hopefully work on m writing through this process so bear with me, thank you.

Gabriel sighed, leaning into Jack's touch as he ran his fingers over his wings. Jack stood behind him in the shower, sweats rolled up as he ran the shower head over Gabriel's wings. The cream white and tawny feathers were speckled with blood, the water was a warm gentle spray as Jack's hand gently scrubbed the crimson liquid away. 

Jack smiles as he hears Gabriel hum in content, head lulling to the side as he finishes, turning the water off and hanging the shower head before he steps out of the bath. Gabriel stretches, shaking the excess water away.

"You know, for the blood not being yours, you got pretty beat up." Jack snickers, looking over his mate. There were bruises blooming across his chest and lower arms, a shallow bullet wound that had barely grazed him on his upper left arm. 

"Least I got a doc to patch me up." 

"I still want you to go down to the medbay later Gabriel." Jack wipes his hands before picking up Gabriel's necklace from the sink. Although the the cord is a tan leather, you can see the blood staining it, it'll need to be replaced. He grabs one end, allowing the pendant to fall into his hand, tossing the old cord into the garbage.

The feathers are at least left pristine. 

Exchanging feathers was considered old fashioned way of courtship, but they were both a little sentimental, and carrying around something of each other that wasn't just a cold metal band felt nice. 

Jack looked over his feather nestled in Gabriel's pendant, there were two, both still a vibrant and bright dark blue, the ends a few shades lighter, they looked new despite having exchanged feather back in their early s.e.p days. 

That had been almost 15 years ago?

Jack walks out into their living quarters, he should have a spare cord somewhere. 

Gabriel follows him out, wings still a bit damp, but would dry in time. He steps into the kitchen, pulling out two beers and few cold slices of pizza Jack had gotten while he'd been out. 

Jack steps behind him, pulling the new cord (pendant included) over Gabriel's head, the feathers falling in the center of his bare chest between his pectorals. The colors standing out brightly against his dark complexion. 

Gabriel smiles, turning around to grab Jack, pulling him close and enveloping him in his wings. 

"Stop it, your wings are still damp Gabe." Jack chuckles,arms wrapping around his hips. 

"Just showing my thanks for having a dotting mate." 

"Oh please, I know how you are, you wouldn't have let the doctors in the med lab touch your wings." 

"They don't know how to handle them, unlike you." Gabe snickers, burying his nose into Jack's blonde hair, he smells faintly of mint and tea tree oil likely from his early shower this morning. 

"Yeah, sure." Jack shakes his head, jostling Gabriel's in return a little. "You know, it's been a while." 

"Been a while since what?" Gabriel asks, letting Jack go as he opens the bottles, handing one over to Jack. 

"We've flown together" Jack sips, his wings rustling with the idea of finally being free again, being able to glide through the wind. A while is an understatement, they've both been busy, Overwatch still in it's infancy, it didn't give either much leisure time, and when they did get it, they preferred staying in bed, relaxing, and catching up on needed rest. Maybe a movie here or there. 

"What's it been three, four years almost?" Gabriel says between bites. 

"Something like that, I don't even remember." Jack peels off a stray piece of pepperoni, popping it into his mouth. 

"Maybe we can get some time off, you know, actual time off, not that one day bullshit and be back to work by 5am the next day. God knows we deserve it after we've both been away for months on and off. This is mate cruelty." 

Jack can't help but laugh, albeit he agrees, it's been too long since they've had proper time together, maybe a week or so to themselves, he's sure he can weasel that out of the higher ups. He's sure Ana can keep everything in track back on base.


End file.
